1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hooks, as used on straps, chains, cable, ropes, and the like and, more particularly, to a hook that can be selectively reconfigured relative to a support component to have different angular orientations.
2. Background Art
Hooks are commonly used at the ends of straps, chains, cable, ropes, and the like, for many different applications and in many different industries and environments. In one exemplary structure, a hook assembly is made up of a hook that is on a support component that attaches to a chain end. These hook assemblies are commonly used to secure and hold down cargo, as on moving vehicles with trailers. The hook has a generally “J” shape that resides in a plane with a fixed angular relationship to the support component. Because certain applications require different angular orientations for the hook, when a device with a fixed hook configuration is utilized, it becomes necessary to keep on hand at least two different hook assembly types. In the event that the support component is fixedly attached to the chain, it becomes necessary to keep on hand not only the separate hook assembly configurations but also their associated chain lengths.
The need to have available separate hook assembly configurations creates a number of problems and challenges. First, those responsible for overseeing use of the hook assemblies must try to anticipate the needed quantity of each hook configuration. To avoid the possibility of a shortage of a needed hook assembly configuration, an excess number of each configuration may be kept on hand. Shortages of a necessary hook assembly configuration may cause job interruption and delay, whereas excess inventory takes up valuable space, requires separate handling and storage, and for these and other reasons detrimentally impacts efficiency and bottom line.
Further, the entire hook assembly, together with the associated chain, may be bulky and heavy. Thus, job supervisors contend with the problem of transporting these potentially heavy hook assemblies to make certain that the needed configurations are available at each site. This may involve maneuvering of heavy and bulky hook assemblies to sites where they are ultimately not even used.
While reconfigurable hook assembly designs are known, to the knowledge of the inventor herein, these designs have not been commercially implemented, presumably because they have not been feasible from either the standpoint of function or cost. The industry continues to seek out designs that are versatile yet are not compromised in terms of their strength or integrity.